


I Will Protect You

by xypeilo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, floki being floki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floki being Floki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is--one day I just came up with this random scenario of Floki being a butthead.

After Ragnar announced his upcoming marriage with Athelstan to everyone in Kattegat, there had been quite a rambunctious reaction in most of the townsfolk who cherished the priest sincerely--Bjorn was especially pleased with the news, being the first to congratulate him. In Kattegat, it wasn't wrong to be with another man, though it wasn't quite common, for many of the men who participated in raids were desperate to keep the family line going--and Ragnar already had more than enough sons.

Despite the boisterous celebration, Floki lurked behind Athelstan suspiciously--pondering furiously in his head if this Christian was worthy of Kattegat's trust. Why would the gods allow such a heathen in their home? Is this a punishment from them? A curse? Ragnar didn't even have a valid reason why he kept the priest alive on their first raid. At first, Floki was led to believe the priest was just being used as a resource, which he was, until Ragnar freed Athelstan from slavery and had been incredibly close to him--constantly putting his arm around him, stroking the scars on his hands from the crucifixion, staring into his eyes like Athelstan was the only person in the world that mattered. Every day that led up to the announcement of their marriage it was always "Athelstan _this_ , Athelstan _that_ ,"--Floki was sick of hearing that name and he was sick of seeing that face.

With his spidery legs, Floki crossed the hall slowly towards Athelstan who was chatting away with Rollo--the brother who would always be in Ragnar's shadow even favored the foreigner. They both looked up cautiously as Floki approached. Drunk and grinning wildly he squeezes himself between them on the bench and puts an arm around their shoulders. He turns his head to Athelstan and leans in with narrowed eyes, reeking of alcohol.

"So the gods chose _you_ ," he hissed. "Does that make you the woman in the relationship then?"

Unlike most of the vikings around here, Athelstan didn't have much of a barbaric reaction towards insults--just a complete face of shock, which greatly annoyed Floki. Floki removed his arm from Rollo to take a sip of his drink, promptly putting it back. He leans into Athelstan again.

"So how does a man do it with another man? How will you bear his children, hm? I guarantee the king will get bored of you. Then what will you do?"

Rollo smacked the back of his head before Athelstan could reply. "Enough, Floki. Don't make me kick you out."

The Viking sneered, turning his head to Rollo. "You will kick out your own kind, but you let this outsider stay?"

"For the last time, Athelstan has proven to be loyal to us for years. When will you grow up and realize that?"

"Athelstan!" Ragnar called for him from the other end of the hall, noticing the obvious tension between the three. Whenever there were gatherings in the hall, the king paid keen attention to Athelstan, knowing very well there were some of his people who weren't completely on board with the idea of having a foreigner residing with them. Athelstan slipped out of Floki's grasp and quickly met with his fiancé.

"Is everything okay?" Ragnar asked, moving in close so he could speak quietly. One hand held his cup while the other discreetly grabbed for the Christian's hand, idly running his thumb against the scar in the center of his palm.

Athelstan glanced at Floki who was busy stumbling around. He always had a mild fear that the man will one day gut him in his sleep. Still and yet, he nodded reassuringly. "Everything is fine, love. Floki is just a little drunk."

Ragnar gazed into his eyes a little longer, letting go of Athelstan's hand to wrap it around the nape of his neck. He pressed his forehead against his lover's. "You stay next to me for the rest of the evening, okay? Everyone is celebrating but clearly not many people are fond of us together. So you stay beside me at all times. While you are here, no one will ever hurt you. I will protect you, husband."

Athelstan smiled softly, putting his hand over Ragnar's. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend whatever happened in season 3 didn't happen. Okay? Okay.


End file.
